


Twenty-Five Days with Blackwatch

by DuncanDangerDuckie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, F/M, First Meetings, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holidays, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Missions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scary Doctor, Young Genji Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, tired dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanDangerDuckie/pseuds/DuncanDangerDuckie
Summary: With  Halloween over, Gabe is placing his Jack-o-lantern head on his secret shelf. He dreads the upcoming month with the new recruits.OrThe first December in Blackwatch with new recruits Jesse and Genji. Follow them till Christmas and till the end of the month to see their daily life/shenanigan's.** Title has changed**
Relationships: Ana Amari & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Fio (Blackwatch)/Jesse McCree/Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of my Genji story I had the idea for this so I did it. Muhaha. It will be updated each day since .... yeah.... Bye!

_December 1st_

  
  


Gabriel Reyes was a strong man. He had to be after the physically and mental pain he went through at SEP. But now, sitting in front of his “souvenir” shelf. He dreads this upcoming winter holiday. He gives one last pat to his Jack-o-lantern head and leaves out the walk-in closet.

  
  


Walking into the debriefing room, the two people he was expecting were already sitting in chairs waiting. Good. He grabbed some files and placed them on the table and then opened up a holo-screen. He looked up through it at one Genji Shimada and Jesse McCree. He wonders how he went from being a feared commander of Blackwatch, to a “ spy dad” as Ana loved to call it. He had acquired the Shimada a few months back, after some crazy stuff went down with his home and brother back in Japan. One morning Gabriel walked off the elevator and _Big Boy Blue_ was sitting in this very same room with Genji. He walked by, patted his shoulder, and left.

Genji was interesting to say the least, as silent as a mouse and quick as light. Gabriel had only heard him speak once, and that was a single “sorry.” when he appeared behind the Commander, who will never admit to jumping in shock. 

Gabriel swore he lived up in the rafters.

Nobody asked when he would sometimes stop walking in the middle of the hall and stare up. A true born and bread Ninja. 

McCree was a whole nother situation. When Gabriel heard about a bust deal opts in Mexico, the last thing he expected to come home was human cargo. But damn, that teenaged boy knew how to handle a gun! With skilled help he would be unstoppable. Blackwatch _needed_ someone like that. So when Commander Reyes walked into his Black Box and found him handcuffed to the table shouting, huffin, and glaring, he was in for a surprise. He made a deal. Join his buddies in jail, or join Blackwatch. 

There were some “alpha fights” with other agents at first, since coming from leading a gang to back at the bottom. Jesse learned quickly who, and who not to try.

  
  


\------------------------

“Okay, listen.” 

They both looked up from whatever they were fiddling with on the table.

“Halloween was our month, it was a good first, for you both, everyone contributed to the season, for a good laugh. Genji, maybe actually dress up next year.” 

The ninja just blinked.

“Anywho it's Christmas month now and we, _we_ as in Blackwatch leave that all up to the Upstairs club.” 

“Why?” Jesse asked. 

Gabriel looked at McCree “Can you actually see us running around hanging lights everywhere and singing songs? Giving out hugs and presents? That’s more _their_ thing. Makes the outside world people feel more safe and they can relate to agents more. Donating money and helping charity and food pantries.” Jesse nodded in understanding. “We still do things down here, just our way. They still find a way to drag us upstairs every now and again to _taste the holiday_.” 

“We can get a tree, but that’s it.”

Gabriel ran his hands over his face. 

“Now, I need you both to get along this month, things are strange this year and-” He paused. “ Shimada I know this a lot for you but, both of you, try to find at least _one_ person you can trust and confide in. Hell, wonder around _Upstairs_ , and make friends if that works. Just find at least one.” 

Both Genji and McCree looked at each other and shrugged. 

Gabe took that as a sign of yes. 

“Good, now onto the debrief for the end of next week. McCree you’re flying solo.”


	2. December 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwatch meets the Overwatch Princess.

All things considered Fareeha Amari should not have had as much access to the Overwatch base as she did. Her mother was currently in a meeting and Uncle Reinhart was supposed to watch her, but he was currently asleep on the couch. Time to explore. 

It took her a whole _five_ minutes to get lost. She saw the elevator that uncle Gabe would always enter with her mother and she remembered the button he would press, so she did. The elevator started to move and it headed down.

\--------

McCree's head shot up from his paper as he heard the elevator ding. _Commander Reyes' meeting only started fifteen minutes ago . . . nobody else should be on the floor._

“Shimada?” He looked up. 

He heard a single rapt on the beam, it aint him. He was currently disarmed because he was studying, but he could make due in any situation. He stood at the ready when it opened to show . . . nothing? 

“ T’ hell?” 

A little girl’s head popped up on the inside of the door. She seemed to be looking around for something or someone. 

“Ya lost, little miss?” He called out. 

The little girls head locked onto him. She didn’t seem a threat but Jesse knew better living out in the Deadlock gorge.

“Who are you!” She pointed at McCree. 

“No manners, huh?” He chuckled. “I think you took the wrong floor girlie, judging by ya looks alone, I can tell ya don't belong down here.” Jesse leaned against one of the support beams.

“I’m not lost! I know where I was going. I just got side tracked.” she glared at him. 

Jesse’s phone suddenly went off. He shuffled in his pockets to retrieve it. 

“Yeah?” 

His face shifted to confused. 

“Hold on! Ya speaking too fast! . . . English jefe, please.” 

“A little girl . . . about knee height? Hmmmm She wouldn't happen to have a blue dress on, would she?” Jesse chuckled. 

Sounds shifted and Commander Reyes wasn’t on the phone anymore. 

“Jesse.” 

_It was Captain Amari . . . Fuck._

“Yes, Ma’am?” 

“Can you let my **_daughter_ ** know that when she returns to me she is in big trouble. Agent Reinhart was supposed to be watching her and she wondered off.”

Jesse looked at the little girl with this new information. _Daughter? No wonder she didn’t look scared comin down here._ “Yes Ma’am.” You could tell she had a smile in her tone of voice.

“Could you also be a dear and put me on speaker for a second?” He was puzzled but complied. 

“Agent Shimada?” She called out. 

A shadow came down from the rafters and landed next to McCree. 

“AHH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?!!?!” The little girl shouted. 

He blinked at her. “Yes?” He responded.

“I am sorry to dump you with plus two today, but would you mind, also, watching my daughter today?”

In the background as Genji took the phone from McCree, you could hear him shouting that he didn’t need no babysitter, and that he was, in-fact, older than Genji. 

Genji handed the phone back to Jesse.

“How’d ya know he was here?” He asks Ana over the phone. She chuckled. “Jesse, where’s there’s smoke, there's fire.” 

_He wouldn't understand what she meant until much later in life._

  
  


They headed inside the elevator and upstairs to one of the Overwatch common rooms. Jesse didn’t particularly like children. He was the youngest in Deadlock and people hated him. He was unsure how to deal with her, her likes and 

what would make her upset. 

\-------------------------

Fareeha Amari wasn’t sure what to make of the two men inside the elevator with her. One was a full-on cowboy and the other came from the ceiling. She wanted to write her christmas list today, so maybe they could help her out with that. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cup with all the pens and tools inside. 

“Okay miss, what we gonna do while ur ma is in her meet'in?” He sat down on the couch. 

“Since it is almost Christmas, I need to write my letter to Santa.”

Jesse blinked at her.

“Ya know . . . Santa ain- OW!” Jesse rubbed his side where Genji just elbowed him. 

They both glared at each other.

“He’s not what?” She looked over at him. 

Jesse had only known Genji for only about 2 months now, since arriving in October. They didn’t get along at first, _He rubbed his shoulder where the scar of the shuriken was left._ But he didn’t think he would be the type, with his dark nature, to let a kid keep dreaming. He kept glaring at Genji.

“He’s not accepting letters until the second week in December.” Jesse looked back at her. 

  
  


“Oh, Really.” She looked sad. 

Crap. 

“ B-but you can write it now so you're ahead of the game!!” 

“Really? He won’t get upset?” she looked at both of them.

They both shook their heads. 

Fareeha didn’t think they were so bad. After she found out their names were Jesse and Genji she still called them each cowboy and ninja. Mostly the cowboy helped with the list because the ninja didn't talk much. She liked them and hoped they stuck around. 

  
  


Dear Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this so far!


	3. December 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse remembers meeting Genji Shimada.

To Jesse Mccree, Genji Shimada was a mystery. They were both currently sitting inside the debriefing room while Commander Reyes goes over a mission for Moria, why Genji and he needed to be here he didn’t know, but watching him twirl his shuriken's between his fingers, his mind started to travel back to the first time meeting him. 

\----

It had been three whole days since Jesse Mccree agreed to join Blackwatch instead of joining his gang in jail. What Overwatch saw in him he didn’t know. His pistol had been confiscated when he entered the compound and he had not seen it since. They had rushed him to the showers. _To which he was grateful for, he couldn't recall the last time he had a full actual shower._ He was then placed under Commander Reyes watch. Reyes told him it would be at least a week before he could actually do combat training, then another, for field training, then two whole weeks before full missions. He had put him through basic school education to see where he stood. He got up to second year of high school education, so they started his continued learning there. 

\------

Jesse Mccree flipped another page of the study book. Reyes told him he could not leave the room before finishing at least two-hundred problems, he was on twenty-five. When he told him that’s too much, Reyes laughed at him and told him he could file a complaint at _Weenie Hut Jr._ if he didn’t like it. Jesse told him he didn’t know what that was, it just made the Commander laugh harder.

His stomach started to rumble, he did skip breakfast this morning so he would be first in the shower. _Reyes wouldn't find out I left if I came right back from the kitchen_. He waited a few minutes and stood up to check the hallway, it was clear. 

He would later learn to **always** check above him. 

He headed down the hall to the kitchen room and on the island was a container with brownies on it. It had a **Do Not Eat** sign on it. He walked right by them and headed to the fridge. He heard a sound behind him and he quickly turned around to . . . nothing? Must have been a pipe or something. He turned back to the fridge to see a large shadow top of it. 

“AHH!” He grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it at the figure. 

It turned out to be an orange. 

It never reached, it fell split in half in front of the fridge on the floor. 

Jesse suddenly felt pain in his shoulder; he looked left to find some kinda knife embedded there. At that point his shock turned to anger. "You asshole! This was a new shirt, the only shirt I own!" He didn't have much cloths when he agreed to come to Blackwatch, Commander Reyes said he gets two sets of cloths, one for everyday and one for training. He knew he was not getting a new one if he couldn't even take care of the one. He didn't know how to stich 'em closed either! The figure on top of the fridge suddenly lit up red. It was an omnic!? They were both frozen in a stare off. Jesse Mccree might have been new here, but his mother didn’t raise no bitch. Especially to a stand off, he stood his ground, hell or high water.

“Shimada!” Commander Reyes barked. “Get the hell off the fridge!” Jesse jumped at the sound behind him. The omnic suddenly jumped up into the rafters and landed silently behind the commander. Jesse then noticed it wasn’t an omnic but a . . . cyborg? Commander Reyes took a deep breath in through his nose and out his mouth. 

“You two weren’t supposed to meet until actual training.” He ran his hands over his face. “Mccree, this is Genji Shimada. Once you are given the “Ok” he-” He pointed a thumb behind him “Will most likely be one of your partners on missions.”

Jesse Mccree had seen a lot of things running with a gang, but a cyborg was definitely not one of em. Not that he was “uneducated” but manner’s were not something he needed in Deadlock, his mouth was usually faster than his brain. He truthfully needed to work on that, today was not the day for it. 

“Why he look like dat?”

Jesse realized his mistake as the words left his mouth. 

Had Commander Reyes not been standing between the both of them, he felt like he would have not left this room, alive. His hand on the boy’s chest was the only thing stopping him. The thing still embedded in his shoulder was currently popping out of the knuckles in his hand.

With Genji not standing above him anymore, McCree actually got a good look at the cyborg. He seemed to have wires coming out of places in his back. Only his right shoulder was visible, the rest was all covered in metal plating. His color scheme seemed to be red, black, white, and gray. There was a small slit in the helmet that allowed him to see. Jesse wondered how he became like that. Obviously from his reaction it was a topic not to talk about. Ever. He looked like one of them ninja’s he used to see in the movies on the tv, quick like em too. 

“For the love of God, Mccree get that shit out of your shoulder, and patch yourself up in the med bay, you’re bleeding all over my clean floors.” Commander Reyes reached into the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. “Shimada, stop terrorizing new recruits, you can’t keep throwing shuriken's at people!” 

_So that’s what they were called._

“Actually-” He looked up at Jesse. “Did you finish all the problems?” 

In his fright of meeting Genji, he all up and forgot why he came here in the first place. His eyes widened as he looked at his Commander. 

“Huh. Look at that. I seemed to have wondered into the kitchen instead of the bathroom, imagine that.” Commander Reyes rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. Jesse turned around to find himself alone in the kitchen.

But how? When did he?? Damn Ninja. 

Jesse made his way to the med bay, he figured he shouldn't try to pull it out, might make it worse. The med door was already open so he poked his head inside and gently knocked on the door. 

“Hello?” He called out. A man popped out from behind a curtain.

“Hello, you’re a new face I have not seen in here.”

McCree slowly walked into the room.

“Sorry I’m not the doctor, just extra help,” He paused to turn back around. “But!!! A-as long as it’s not a limb missing, I might be able to help.” 

Jesse pointed to the shuriken sticking out of his shoulder.

“Oh!” He quickly walked toward Jesse. 

“I see Genji has greeted you.” He chuckled. “Come sit down on the bed.” He came over with scissors. “I am going to need to cut your shirt.”

Jesse frowned and shrugged. 

“It ain’t mine.” 

The medic cut right down the shirt and it fell off his shoulders. Jesse couldn't see it directly but he could see the dried blood on his body. He came over with slightly larger tweezers and a tray with a needle and thread. 

“I’m going to have to quickly pull it out and stitch your shoulder up.” Mccree nodded.

He placed the tweezers and quickly pulled the shuriken out. Jesse’s face scrunched but he didn’t flinch. He quickly went in with the needle and began closing the wound. 

“He always greet people like this?” Mccree asked. 

The medic chuckled. 

“People who dare to try and attack him first, yes.” 

“He was sitting on top of the fridge! Who does that?!”

The medic nodded, “Yes, he prefers high vantage points, There’s a rumor going around that he lives in the vents.” Jesse quickly looked up. The medic chuckled.

“There. Done.” He stood up and walked over to the counter and grabbed a large bandage. “This will hold you up for a day or two, but after please exchange it for a new one.”

“Thanks Doc.” He saluted and walked out of the room. 

  
  


As he was walking a soft flap was heard behind him, he turned around to nothing? 

He was getting sick of that. 

He looked down to find a gray Blackwatch issued t-shirt on the floor. He chanced and looked up into the rafters, he was greeted to dim red lights. 

“Thanks?” He called up. 

The dim lights disappeared back into darkness.

He aint _so_ bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, notes, feedback?


	4. December 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa's little helper comes to Blackwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to m17un4c4p70r for giving me the idea for today.
> 
> Thanks Gianni <3

Jesse rubs his eyes of the sleep dust as he waddles his way down the hall, he enters the kitchen to find Genji standing in front of the island in the center of the room. He normally never catches him on the ground. He thought about sneaking up behind him, but truthfully how does one sneak up on a ninja. He didn’t seem to be moving so Mccree wondered up behind him to find what he was lookin at. 

A tiny red elf sat on the shelf. 

“What in god's name is that?”

Genji shrugged.

“Morning.” Gabe briskly walked into the kitchen ignoring both of them and makes a beeline for the coffee machine. They both waited until he at least had some dirty bean juice inside him before the questions started to fly. Mccree learned from last time, he would rather not have a dislocated arm first thing in the morning _again_. Commander is scary with no morning coffee, why didn't they just send him out on missions like that?

As Reyes takes the first sip he finally looks up at both of them.

“What the hell is that?” Mccree pointed at the thing on the shelf. Gabe’s eyes widen at the tiny elf, he puts his coffee down on the counter, runs his hands over his face and lets out a loud groan. 

**“WHO.THE.FUCK.MADE.A.CHRISTMAS.LIST?!** ” He glared at both of them. 

They both looked at each other, then back at the commander, and shook their heads. Gabe really wanted to just bang his head on the counter and call it a day.

“ **_This.”_ ** He pointed at the elf, “Is a house stalker, or better known _an Elf on a Shelf._ ”

Jesse nodded his head, “I think Ma used to tell me stories about them.” Genji still looked lost. 

Commander Reyes rolled his eyes.

“That _little fucker_ shows up in December once _someone_ makes a Christmas list and “reports” (He used air quotes.) “back to the big old jolly man himself. It watches everything we do. Whatever you do, do not, and I mean **_DO NOT_ ** move it, it doesn't like to be moved. It is just here to observe. It has eyes everywhere.” Jessed blinked.

“Why not just throw it out?” Jesse goes to grab it. 

“It's pointless. It will show up again.” Gabe reached into the cabinet, grabbed a larger mug, and poured the rest of his coffee, and more to fill it to the top. He left grumbling about Satan and Krampus. 

“Well what now, partner?” Jesse looked at Genji.

Genji grabbed the tiny elf and walked to the incinerator shoot and threw it inside.

“Hurry up! If you both are late for morning training again. .!” Reyes shouted down the hall.

“Come on Gen, get a-” He turned around to find himself alone in the kitchen. “Dagnabbit not again.” He rushed after Gabe down the hall. 

\-------

God did they both hate morning training, they were all finishing up and packing the training weapons away, when Jesse stopped dead in his tracks. 

There was that elf sitting on top of the weapons cabinet. Completely new. Inside the room they had been training in all morning. They both whipped their head over to Reyes. 

“I have been watching both your asses the whole time, it ain't me. I told you, it's pointless.” 

During lunch when Mccree goes to open the cabinet for a bowl it’s perched on the second shelf inside. “AH! What they hell!! This ain’t funny no more!” Genji drops down from the rafters and slices up the tiny red elf. 

It returned by dinner. 

\------

Genji and Jesse were currently sitting at the dinner table glaring at the little red elf sitting in the fruit bowl hugging an apple. Moria walked in, took one look at the table, “Not this year. Nope.” 

“Even you?!!What the hell is this thing!!? How is this even happening? Jesse slammed his hands down on the table. She turned around and walked right back out the kitchen “I don’t know! I DON’T CARE!! Keep that **_thing_** out of my lab!” They both looked at Reyes. He shrugged and kept eating. If even Moria was wary of it, this was serious. The boys started plotting.

\------

Jesse bit into his sandwich, “Someone has to be doing this. But who. . . it can’t be moving by itself.” Genji nodded. “How does it move so quickly? If it’s not the Commander and not Moria, who could. . .” Genji pointed up. 

Mccree Blinked. 

“You think it's someone in Overwatch?” Genji nodded. “Ain’t only the strike commander know about us? 

Genji shrugged. 

“Well it's coming back to my room and I'll slowly tear into it to find its secrets, maybe there's a camera inside?” 

They had a plan and we're sticking to it. 

\-----

After dinner Jesse grabbed the ugly little elf and headed off to his room. Genji stayed behind because it was his night to wash the dishes. (Gabe told him it builds character doing it by oneself even though they had a dishwasher.) As he got two dishes in, a scream was heard throughout the compound. Genji dashed into the vents and headed right to McCree’s room.

He landed besides Mccree to find him flat on his ass gripping the elf and staring into his own room. Genji peered his head inside to see what got him shook.

His own eyes widened. 

Inside Mccree room was filled with tiny elf's. There was no way someone could have done this in the span of the start of dinner to now. It's impossible. That’s stealth. True stealth. There was a tiny note in the small hands of the elf on his bed. Genji stalked up and snatched it and opened it. 

I don’t like to be moved

He shredded up the note.

  
  


It has now upset the Shimada. That’s something no one ever wants done.

Something like this should not be able to get by him. He will find out who did this. He grabbed Mccree by his shirt and dragged him back into the kitchen and snatched the elf out of his hands and placed it back in the bowl. They stalked back to his room to find it **_bare_ ** , as if the “ _Elf Attack”_ never happened.

He would find out who is doing this, and throw them in the incinerator himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will return.... muhahah!!!
> 
> The kids I work with are currently all talking about what their elf's did that morning before they come to school, its really cute.


	5. December 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first for everything. Jesse sit in on his first integration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> mentions of past abuse at the end!!! Not detailed or anything... yeah....someone hug dis boi

“T’ hell you mean I can’t sit in on this?!” Jesse slammed his hands out his table, he started to notice he did this a lot.

Commander Reyes got word in the middle of the night about a robbery that happened. Overwatch was called to the scene but it was already too late, few civilians lost their lives in the shoot out that had taken place. After it was over the people responsible were brought to jail, but one was caught by an Overwatch agent with a suitcase that supposedly had plans for bombs that they would not let go of. Overwatch confiscated it but they brought them back to _ask questions._ Nothing was working so as a final resort they called Blackwatch in. Seeing as Shimada came from a family of _Ninja Assassins, Gabe_ figured he would be useful. But McCree was a wildcard, especially after knowing his life history. 

Reyes took a deep breath, he seemed to need to do this a lot around Jesse. 

“Have you ever been in, or a part of, an interrogation? A **_TRUE_** one Mccree? 

Jesse thought this over for a second, then shrugged “No.” Reyes had to hold back from rolling his eyes. “Ain’t no time like the present tho~” Jesse walks towards the Strike Commander Morrison and Captain Amari looking in the one way glass at the large blackbox in the center of the room. His arm gets snatched, it stops him in place. He growls and rips his arm out of his commander's grip, and gets right in his face.

“I’m not some kid jefe! I can handle some blood and gore, I ran with Deadlock for Christ sake!” Gabriel scoffs, actually scoffs.

McCree is grabbed by the front of his armor and pulled nose to nose with his Commander. 

“Remember those words.” He lets go and walks over ahead of Genji to head to the room, he stops at the door. He lays down the rules for inside the box,

“ _Don’t speak directly to them. Block out your own emotions. There is no place for them here. No weapons allowed inside. (obsvisally) and most important._ **_People will always play the victim DON’T EVER FORGET THAT._ ** ” They both nodded and headed inside after Reyes. ****

Jesse Mccree stops dead in this track behind Genji.

Sitting inside the Black Box, in the very same chair they had placed him in when he got here a few months back was a woman.

A woman who looked strangely a-like his very own mother. 

He was expecting a lot of things walking back into this room but **_THIS_ ** was not it. Of course he knew it was not his Ma, but she looked strikingly like her. Down to the soft curls in her short hair. Her face was covered in tears. Jesse looked up to notice he only saw Gabe in the room. Where the hell had Genji gone?! He walked ahead of himself inside.

He stood to the left of her while Commander Reyes stood in front of her. He could hear him asking her questions but he was too tuned out by her facial features and how similar she looked, even down to the bruises from the attack earlier, she was the spitting image of the only woman he ever cared about. She didn’t respond to the Commander, she was only looking down. Suddenly, like she just noticed another presence in the room she looks at Jesse. She looked at him, like looked into his very soul. 

“I . . . I have a son.” Jesse blinked.

“He’s about eight now, he’s blind and needs his mother!” Jesse crossed his arms over his chest. (he hopes to god he looks more intimidating, he’s just trying to hold himself together looking at this women)

“What’s the code to the briefcase. You are putting many innocent people’s lives on the line.” Gabe asked. She turned her back back to him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!!!” She turned her head back to McCree,

“Please! Please Let me go!!! I need to get back to him! He’s probably scared and home alone!”

  
  


oOo

While this was all going down Genji was placed against the glass corner in pitch darkness. He didn’t understand why they just didn’t tell him about the situation, maybe then he would understand, this woman was good, to pick up on Jesse looking at her too much, the shift in his body. Maybe if he had been actually prepared he wouldn't be slowly cracking like he is. Genji turned his head to look at the glass, he couldn’t see the two outside but they were wasting time like this. They needed to hurry this up before- 

The glass behind the women went slightly opaque and the strike commander gave the signal. Genji sighed. He de-cloaked from the shadows and appeared from the right front corner, he began to reach for his sword. The women must have picked up what seeing him meant. She started to panic and beg Mccree louder and fast to get her go. Genji was paused by Reyes. He looked right at Jesse. 

“Out.” It was a demand. 

Jesse took one last look at the women, gritted his teeth and turned and left out the side. Neither Morrison or Amari tried to stop him as he left the room and exited down the hall. Once he was alone he quickened his pace until it became a half sprint he didn’t know where his feet were taking him but it had to be anywhere away from that room. He ended up in the toilet just in time to lift the lid and throw up.

He covered his ears to block out the sound memory of his father hurting his mother.


	6. December 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First snow of the year  
> Or  
> A talk can change a lot

Jesse awakes inside his own room. He doesn't remember getting here. He tries to think back to the day before, everything comes rushing back to him, he feels sick. He rises to his elbows and checks the time on the side dresser. There’s also a folded note there and some meds from Reyes. He unreluctantly grabbed it and opened it to see.

_Told You So_

He should have felt anger inside him, but at this point he was just tired, he hadn't thrown up like that since he joined Deadlock. He rather not roam the halls after yesterday's fiasco, so he went to the only place he figured he could be alone. The shooting range. 

oOo

He grabbed one of the training guns that was filled with rubber bullets and loaded up a moving target simulator. He got about two rounds in before his thoughts left him and he started to shoot poorly. It just made him more upset. _I should have been able to handle it! That was bull!! Hell even Genji could sit there mean muggin and he's younger than_ **_ME_ **! Jesse shot for the head and missed far off. He let out a frustrated groan and glared at the ground, a shot rang out behind him. He snapped his head up and saw one of his targets was hit perfectly in the head. 

“You know, it's not good to shoot with a clouded mind, it messes with one’s aim.”

Jesse turned around to face Captain Amari. She places her sniper rifle against the door entrance. 

“If you have a moment I want to speak with you.” 

She brings him to the common room, There is a very VERY large man laying down on the couch snoring. How he fit’s on there, Jesse does not know. Besides him, there is no one else inside the room.

“Don’t mind him.” She waves off, “He sleeps like a rock.” She brings him over to the other side of the room where there's a table and a book shelf with couches. “Tea?” she offers. He kindly declines. They sat in silence for a few, Captain Amari sipping her tea Jesse wondering what she wanted to talk about. 

“I asked you here dear, to apologize.” 

Jesse was confused, it showed in his face. She let out a soft chuckle.

“We, I, Gabe should have told you going in, what to expect, he sometimes forgets that not all of us are super enhanced soldiers.” 

Jesse put a pin in that one for later. He tried to shrug it off.

“It’s fine, he’s the one who told me to leave.” Ana gently leaned forward and grabbed his hand across the table. The kind of touch only a mother could know. “Jesse, habibi, you don’t ever have to act tough around me. You might need to prove a point to others but not me, never me.” 

His body language deflated. They were both met with more silence, she could wait until he was ready though. 

“Y’know Deadlock aint really the place for a child.” He started. “ They started me off small because they didn’t really think I'd stick around, then they had me running things for them, then it moved up to going on heists with them. I didn’t want to do those things. . . but I only stayed cuz I ain't have nowhere else to go.”

Ana drank her tea in silence and let him get his thoughts out.

“In this line of work, all we want to do is make the world a safer place, for _everyone_.”

Jesse felt bad for putting his problems on someone else. “ _I just want somewhere to belong,”_ He mumbled.

The last thing he expected was for her to reach across the small table and hug him. “Give it time, along the road this will hopefully be a place you can call home.” That gave Jesse a thought. 

“What happened to the women?” He asked. She just shakes her head. 

Suddenly the door slid open to Fareeha.

“THERE YOU ARE!” She rushed over to Jesse. “I have been looking for someone to show this to all day, come on, it's snowing outside !!!” She grabbed his wrist and began to tug him towards the door. 

“Ahem.” 

Fareeha turned to face her mother. “Hello mother, good evening.” She nodded her head and watched her daughter drag a confused Jesse Mccree out of the room. She chuckled. 

“Why didn't you tell him what happened to her?”

Ana looked over to the couch.

“How long have you been awake?” 

Reinhardt turned around to face her.

“Since you walked in.” 

“Hmm” 

She sipped her tea.

oOo

Jesse barely had time to get his coat and scarf on before he was tugged into the winter wonderland of snow. It was actually coming down pretty hard. The ground was already all covered and his shoes sunk a good amount. 

“Look!” She pointed at the center of the yard. 

Standing there were six snow people of very different sizes.

“Is that . . ?” He blinked. She rushed over to them. “I’m trying to make everybody but Uncle Reinhardt’s body is too big and I can't do it by myself.” He walked over to her.

“You've been out here by your lonesome? Where’s everybody? At least Genji?”

Fareeha started to pack some snow, “Uncle Reyes said he can't be let outside right now because his ci-cybernethicks would get messed up with the water and the cold.” He smiled at her, “Besides Mama said there is always _someone_ watching me, even if I can't see them.” He started to help her build his body. He then noticed the Genji snowman had a shuriken in its stick hand.

“Uh . . where did ya get this?” He pointed to the stick hand. 

“When I started to build him, I left to gather more snow and when I came back around, it was stuck sticking out of his body.” 

He turned around and looked high above the ground floor, sure enough, even though hard to see he spotted Genji sitting on the ledge by the large windows inside. They both looked at each other and then he disappeared. 

_A family huh. . . ._

_“Cowboy come on! I can’t lift this myself!!”_

_He smiled._

_Maybe sooner than later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I imagian is Hanzo yellin 
> 
> COWMAN! Hehehe.


	7. December 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Reyes loses something.

Jesse, Genji, and Moria were all in the Blackwatch kitchenette, having a quiet peaceful breakfast, since it was early in the morning and nobody wanted to even begin to think of the english language. Jesse was about to put some eggs in his mouth then they all heard slamming down the hall. They all paused and looked at each other.

Suddenly the door is ripped off its hinges and Commander Reyes is standing there panting like he just outran a panther. They have all seen him angry before, hell even mad, but this was new, this was enraged.

“You're paying for that.” Moria sipped her coffee. 

Jesse just then remembered about what Captain Amari said about Super Soldiers. He would never be afraid of Reyes though, at least at face value. “Ya’ good Jefe?” 

Reyes silently looked over all of them, “Anyone been near my room?” That had them all confused, all the founding members of Overwatch had a hallway of the base to themselves that needed high level clearance to get into it. Moria raised one perfect eyebrow, “Even if we wanted to, we couldn't.”

An inhuman growl came out of him, “Where’s the elf?” 

The trio all looked at each other and with each shake of their heads Reyes just got more enraged. “Shimada, McCree get your asses to the training grounds! I want you there before I get there!” He turned and stomped on the door on the way out, it split in the center. 

oOo

Jesse had never felt this much pain in his lungs in his life, and he had outrun a _police dog_ before. He didn’t know what crawled up Reyes ass and died, but it needed to _come right the fuck out now._ Reyes had them training like they were preparing to fight the _omnic war._ Mccree dodged another bullet and called out for Genji and got no response. Finally everything went quiet, he peeked out behind his plywood duckin spot to find Reyes standing in the middle of the simulator room, arms crossed over his large chest, still upset. He goes over to give his commander a piece of his mind, _his stomach finally realizes it’s not being thrown around anymore_ , he falls to his hands and knees, and promptly throws up on the floor. He whipped his mouth and stands to death glare at Reyes. _If only he had peacekeeper_ Genji slowly makes his way over to McCree to check on him. 

Without warning his eyes widen and he freezes. He abruptly falls face first on the floor.

“Partner!?!” Jesse rushes over to Genji.

Steam started to hiss out of the pockets in his body. Jesse didn’t think his body was supposed to do that. He would never admit to fear, but in that moment . . . he whipped his head around to his Commander. Gabe looked at them both and sighed. He walked over and picked up Genji bridal style and started to head out and to Moria’s lab, a nervous McCree behind him.

The last thing Moria expected when she heard banging on her lab door, was to open it to Commander Reyes holding the unconscious body of the Shimada boy. She blinked at them.

“Bring him to Dr. Ziegler.” She waved off, “I have no clue about his reconstructive body.” She then closed the lab door in their faces.

Walking out of the Overwatch medical lab, McCree grabs Reyes by his shirt and pulls him aside. He knows he is not as big as him but dammit. 

“Y’ wanna tell me what in the actual _devil’s hell_ is wrong with ya!!” he hisses.

Gabe shakes out of his hold, “None of your business.” McCree lets out a bark of laughter. 

“Oh? Really!! Because I think **_THAT_ ** _-_ _”_ He points to the door that Dr. Ziegler is currently working behind, to help save his comrade. “ Would be considered **_ABUSE_ ** of power, just because you have your fucking _panties_ in a twist don’t mean y’gotta push us past our limits!!”

Gabe frowns and confesses, “I am missing something important.”

“What!? What could possibly be _so_ important that you treated us like this?! I get me, I really do, sometimes I don't listen to ‘ya or act out, but **THAT** should **NOT** have happened to him!”

Reyes looks him in the eyes, “That's Classified.” Jesse throws his hands up in the air, “Course it fucking is.” He storms off.

oOo

Genji’s eyes open to a white ceiling. He leaned up to take notice he was in the med bay. 

“I see you are awake now, that’s good.” Dr. Ziegler came over in a white medical coat. She pulled up a holoscreen to go over his body’s diagnostics. “Hmm…everything seems to be working okay now, may I ask why you pushed yourself that much?”

“Commander Reyes is upset about something.” She paused, that made her frown, she didn't know him personally like Morrison and Amari, but if his reputation is true. . . “Anywho, you will need to sleep here overnight to make sure everything is working fine.” Genji turns around on the cot and closes his eyes. He knows he'll be fine if Ziegler is looking after him. 

Later Genji would awake to a note with a simple word. Not signed, but he already knew who placed it there.

Sorry.

oOo

Gabe walked by the kitchen to head back to his own quarters, the door was still sitting on the ground, he would fix that later, before Jack found out. He paused as he walked by the door, took three steps backwards and stared inside. There, sitting right there, on the table, in the bowl, was what he had been looking for all morning! Sitting right under that shitty sneaky elf.(Who was not there this morning) He walked in and did a double take to make sure no one was around.

“SeñorSleepyBear” Gabe whispered.

There was a note in the bowl.

_You shouldn't leave important things in random places!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLEEP


	8. December 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji helps and Jesse.... oh poor Mccree

Genji looked across the table at  Fareeha wondering how he ended up here.

oOo

Genji was chilling in the Overwatch compound rafters, enjoying the silence. After hours of training, trying to find a quiet place to relax was all he asked. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the hall, he shrunk into the darkness and waited. Fareeha appeared and slowly turned the corner down the hall he was in. Genji waited to observe what she was doing this far out of the way.. She headed down the hall, past him, and stopped. She backtracked to stand in front of a vent on the other side of the hall. 

“Genji?” She shyly called out. He was extremely surprised she could  _ somewhat _ tell where he was, even though she thought he was inside the vent, she was a smart girl.. She rubbed her face, has she been crying?? “I -I need your help. . . if you can hear me.”  He appeased her and silently took the vent next to him and moved to the other side of the hall. He gently opened the vent duct he was crouched in  _ Why were these vents so big anyways?! _ and looked down on her. Her eyes slightly lit up when she saw him. Genji knew she was uneasy around him. He didn’t think she had ever been around him without McCree.

“I tried asking the cowboy, but he said you would be better for the . . uhh job.” That surprised Genji, he figured McCree would be better at handling kids than his arua of anti-social vibes. He hopped out of the vent and landed silently and gracefully in front of her. 

“How you find me?” She smiled at his question, “Jesse said to look for the most quiet place, then try a vent or something.”  _ Damn.  _ Had he become that obvious? Maybe McCree was just good at picking up on things. He had to be to survive this long in his lifestyle. She turned and started to head the way she came from. He obviously followed. " Winston said we could decorate the living room! Since it's the holiday and he lives here alone, People are cooking also gift giving, but the rooms will be empty of decorations. He entrusted me to do the windows, but I'm not good with scissors and they never come out right and Jesse said you would be better skilled at it than him.”

She brought him to the living room and there on the table were a set of scissors and blue, white, and clear paper. He looked at her, he was still confused. 

She looked at him.  _ “I need help making Snowflakes.”  _

_ “OH!” He felt silly. _

He sat down cross legged and slowly takes a piece of paper, folds it, throws it in the air and begins slicing away at it and catches it between his hands. Fareeha watches in perplexed amazement. He unfolded it to show a beautiful snowflake design. Fareeha squealed in delight and they began their work.

oOo

They finished making about 65 different designs to hang in the windows and around the base. “Let's go show Cowman all the hard work we have done!” They start to look all around the base in the places he normally hangs out. But he was not there. They both spent about fifteen minutes looking until they ended up back in the kitchen. Lena and Winston were both in there chatting. 

“Excuse me, have any of you seen the cow-Jesse?” Fareeha asked. They both looked at each other in thought.

“I think he said he was going out back for a smoke luv?” Lena tapped her chin. Genji turned around and started to walk away.

“Wait!” He paused. “Where are you going?” Fareeha called.

“If that’s what he’s doing, I know exactly where he is.” Genji turned and kept walking. 

oOo

At the back of the compound by the single metal telephone pole that is still standing up for  _ Winston’s unknown purposes _ . Genji Shimada and Fareeha Amari were met with one Jesse McCree, 

Whose tongue was stuck to a pole.

“Uhh . . . H’wlp?” 

Fareeha burst giggles and fell on the floor. She had never actually seen someone do that before.

“Ugh, I'll go get hot water, you stay and watch him so he doesn't pull out his tongue.” 

Jesse’s eyes widened as if to say, “That's not possible right!?!?!”

Genji just shakes his head and leaves to retrieve the water. 


	9. December 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwatch gets a new member.

The trio was currently sitting in the living room, staring at Commander Reyes and the large Doberman sitting between his legs. Moria rubs at her temples.

“I'm sorry, once more?”

Gabe sighs and begins to explain, once again, to her and the dumbfounded boys. 

oOo

“Jack asked me for a quick solo job, I can’t give details but it was a run down area. Shit Motel. Anyways, there were a lot of strays around, which helped me to blend in. I was sitting outside on the steps eating a sandwich,  _ thank you Genji by the way.  _ A dog came walking around. I expected it to growl at me and try to take my food. Seemed starving even though it was pretty big. At first I just ignored it, I had shit to get done, finished my food and went back inside after scooping out the area.” 

  
  


All three of them nodded. 

“After a few hours later I came out and it was still standing there. I went upstairs and grabbed another sandwich and brought it down for it to eat. It scarfed it down extremely fast and -” 

Moria butted in, “Gabriel that was, I may not be a “doctor” _ she actually used finger air quotes for that _ , but anyone with two marbles would know If you eat something really fast on an empty stomach you will-” 

“Throw up yes, that’s what it did, right on the ground, looked sad too. Anyways, I left the area and it followed me. I told it to sit, as a joke and it did! I tried other commands and it followed some of them also. So I thought, what the hell it's a simple recon job. It followed me, I told it to wait outside the house and to bark if it saw someone go inside. Of course I didn’t think it understood me, I could easily tell when someone was coming also.”

Mccree had both his hands on the table at this point, truly invested in the story. 

“After about twenty five minuets, the bastard actually starts barking. I extracted through the back.”

He looked down at the dog. 

“Once I got back to the drop ship, it followed me all the way there. I made a choice, whistled and it came aboard and has not left my side all the way back and now we're here in the kitchen.” 

oOo

He shrugged.

“Are we. . . keepin it?” Jesse looked hopeful.

“Only until we have time to find a proper adoption home.” 

Moria stood up and rounded the table near the commander.

“If you would like, I could bring it back to my lab to run some . . . . tests” She reached out for it. 

A deep intense growl came from inside the dog. Moria quickly reached her hand back and gripped it to her chest. 

Mccree bursts into laughter and Genji snickered.

_ Smart Dog.  _ He smiled.

She huffs and quick turns out of the room. “I am not cleaning up after it! And if so much as sniffs inside my lab, it will be on my new test subject table!

They all watch her leave. “So, whatcha gonna name it?” Mccree looks at the pup.  _ Gabe never even thought of naming it before, never had a pet before i _ _ f you don't count McCree  _ and he didn’t think it would be sticking around long enough.

Suddenly his phone went off. Jack wanted a debrief, “I'll have to get back to you on that one.” He takes the elevator and the dog follows.

Captain Amari and Strike Commander Morrison have seen a lot of strange things in their day, but having Commander Reyes walk into the Overwatch debrief room with a dog a very large dog that he sure as  _ hell _ didn’t leave here with, took the cake,  _ and the whole damn table too.  _ It would have to wait until after the debrief though.

“So, what's with him?” Ana blinked at the dog.

“How you know it's male?” She pointed at the dog. Both males turned their heads and watched it slowly lick itself.

Huh.

Jack already didn’t like this one bit. “ How long do you plan to keep it? Who taking it for walks? How are you going to feed something that massive??!!”

“We somehow still feed Rein and have food leftover.” He deadpans

Jack ran a hand over his own face, “It's coming out of your own pocket!” Ana reaches her hand out and the dog comes over to sniff it and lets her pet him.

She says, “ Such a good soldier keeping a look out for Gabe.” The dog starts to whimper, Morrison looks at it extremely unsure “If he pees in here . . .”

Gabe laughs and leaves to go take him outside. That wasn't actually a bad name.

_ I think I'll name him soldier. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep up!!! I will get it!!! I have all the dates written, once a day is harder than I thought.


	10. December 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's monthly check up with Angela.

Genji hated his monthly check ups. Not that he disliked Angela! He just didn't like having to take his plates apart. It reminded him how exposed he was. Why he was like this in the first place. He still remembers having to be attached to those disgusting tubes for the first three weeks. He actually felt like a monster. 

"Good Morning Genji." He nodded back at her. She tried to keep it as professional as possible. "I know we just had a meeting a few days back but as you know . . ." 

He walked over to the examination table and layed down. He slowly started taking off his chest piece and stomach plate.

"Has anything changed? Any pain in new places? She brought up his body file on a holoscreen. He shook his head. 

"Okay." She frowned. "I know you hate this part, can u please disconnect your arm?" 

Genji loathed this part. The detach was not as bad as reattaching. He felt pure pain when the nerves figured themselves out again. He would not think about the person who brought his pain and anger.

She checked his vitals in silence. 

"Angela?"

"Hmm?"

"There has been a tiny issue with my wrist. It feels like shooting pain when I bend it too much." 

"Hmmm this might be a reaction to when your body overworked itself." She brought up his shoulder and arm schematics. "I'll bring it up with Torbjorn."

He felt extremely off-balance with half his body missing. He just wanted to get this over with. He looked around while she did her science/medical things. Not much had changed since he had last been here for a check up. He was glad that his body charging tubes had been moved to Moria's lab. He didn't have to look at them in here anymore. 

"I heard you all acquired an animal friend?" She chuckled. 

He nodded. The dog had only been here for a day and a half, but everyone had already fallen in love with it. Soldier,  Genji _ knows Commander Reyes only named him that to piss off the Strike Commander, _ mostly stayed around Gabe, unless Captain Amari was around. For some unknown reason that dog loved being around her. Even growled at Reyes once for shoulder shoving her. 

"He seems to be trained in some things but others are lost on him. He's . . . " Genji thought his feelings over. 

"A good dog . . . There was a dog around the castle when I was a child. I was not allowed to touch it, but it did stay around and play with me." Angela looked over at Genji as he told his story. 

"I had tried to sneak it into the castle once . . . It bit one of the guards and they almost shot it. I had to beg my father not to kill it, he told me he wouldn't . . . he gave me a gun and told me I had to.”

Angela turned around to face him with eye’s wide.

“I had to take care of my own problems. I brought it in the courtyard, she was so scared after the gun sound, but once we were alone again it was like it never even happened. She was just happy to be around someone. To be . . . loved.

Angela didn’t expect him to finish the story there. 

“D-did you . . .”

He shook his head. 

“I brought her through the stone wall passageway that I made when I always wanted to escape and go out into the town. I couldn’t hurt something that didn’t even understand why it was being punished in the first place.”

She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Father didn’t like animals much, he said they were a distraction.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Genji, hopefully this time things will be good for you.” 

She finished her tests on his body and let him go his way. She hoped one day he could figure himself out, and find peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry, 
> 
> Everything is crazy right now, so some of these are gonna have to be kind of short. That's why I was lagging behind. 
> 
> PS( The Winter-Wonderland is coming out tomarrow and I'm so excited!!!!!!!!)


	11. December 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mission goes south.

Jesse Mccree awoke to the sound of beeping. He was dizzy and disoriented. Everything was white and light blues around him so he figured he was in the medical wing.

“Jesse? Jesse! Oh thank god!” Angela quickly rushed up to him. “ Jesse please don’t move right now! Hold on, I'll get you some water!” She quickly dashed to the sick. 

“W-wha happened?” His eyes still hadn't adjusted yet.

Angela comes over with the water and scoots a stool next to his bed. She waited until he was finished drinking.

“Jesse, you . . . you were shot.”

Shot? . . . Huh he didn’t remember that. “Why aint I in pain then?” he blinked. She chuckled lightly, “I have you on some pretty hard stuff cowboy.” 

“Thank ya kindly then.” He slowly shifted until he was resting his back against the headboard. 

“Jesse liste-”

Suddenly the med door labs busted open. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL WERE YOU THINKING MCCREE!!!” Commander Reyes stomped his way to his bed. Ana and Morrison quickly behind him, trying to stop him. 

“Wha-” 

He was shaking with anger, practically vibrating. This was more mad then when he lost that mystery thing.

“I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT YOUR POST!!! WHY THE ACTUAL HELL DID YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO **_JUMP_** IN FRONT OF A BULLET MEANT FOR ME!!!!???”

“Well, I’m still here ain’t I?” He somehow was used to his shouting now. 

“YOU DIED MCCREE!” he shouted. He stood there shaking.

His eyes widened. Everyone was silent. 

“We dropped the mission that instant. By the time we got you on the dropship your heart stopped beating! Thank Fook for Moria! She somehow was able to restart it and keep you alive until we got back here! We instantly transferred you here. Angela and Moria were both in here working on you for 5 hours!” He turned on his heel and stormed out with Morrison right behind him, it was only Ana and Angela inside. He looked at Angela, like actually looked at her. She looked like half her life was taken from her, her hair was neat but messy at the same time. Moria was nowhere to be found. Angela gently touched his shoulder.

“Jesse, whatever they shot you with, had poison inside it. It spread right to your heart and stopped it. I also don’t know how Dr. O'Deorain did what she did, but it saved your life.” 

Jesse did always get a creepy vibe from her. The moment he met her, all his instincts told him to get as far away as possible from her. The feeling still sparked when she looked directly in his eyes, but besides that she did her job and kept the team alive. Her nails still scared him to death though.

“I guess I'll have to thank her, when I get out, speaking of-” 

Ana chuckled. 

“You are not leaving this bed for a while cowboy.” She patted his shoulder. “Get some rest, Genji and Fareeha will be happy that you have awakened.” 

  
  


He sat in the bed and wondered, why did he save Gabe? He knows sure as shit, that he would not have done that in Deadlock, well maybe for Ashe, but Bob would have gotten to her quicker then himself. He didn’t owe his commander anything, he knew for sure Commander Reyes was not weak. He just . . . saw what was about to happen, and felt the urge to stop it, his body just reacted. When he got out he would have to hunt down Moria and give her his thanks, maybe a gift also? . . . What the hell do you get a mad scientist? 

Jesse was _NOT_ about to go look for an animal for her to dissect, that's for sure.

He wondered what Genji was doing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am way behind. 
> 
> And for that I'm sorry. Who said Christmas was easy to write about. I still have not gotten my OWN MOTHER her gift yet. somebody help me . . . imma cry. 
> 
> Imma make the rest of thesse kinda shorter.... sorry....


	12. December 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Day Without Jesse

December 12th

  
  


“I’m sorry Genji but Jesse is going to have to stay inside the med bay for at least a few more days. You may visit him but he will not be a part of training, today.”

Genji Shimada had no clue what to do. He can’t remember a day that he didn't spend without McCree. He made his way inside the Overwatch cafe. It was basically empty besides the morning working agents. He didn’t know anyone thought. He hated being in a crowd of people. 

“Genji? Is that you luv?!” 

He turned his head to see agent Oxten. Callsign Tracer. 

“I heard about Jesse, Is he doing okay?” 

Genji nodded.

“That’s good! He’s a tough one! Would you maybe like to sit with me to eat? Not many people up right now, so I know of a quiet place to snack.” He headed to a table off in the corner. He followed.

Having breakfast with Lena was ….. different for Genji. He was used to Jesse’s talking and Agent Oxten was quiet. She was sweet and didn’t even ask when Genji took his faceplate off to eat some soup. They sat and she talked while Genji listened. She was coming around to finishing.

"Genji, I uhh … You know, I had Winston set up an obstacle course for me,to practice my blinks. I tried to ask people to race me . . . but so far no one has been well . . fast enough. If you . . would like to . . .?" 

Genji thought that over. It did sound interesting. He could also practice his dashes. He nodded his head. 

"Great! Let me shower down and I'll message you when I'm ready!!

oOo

Genji was surprised at the course, it was extensive. There were dips and curls and dives. It looked like something out of McCree’s old paintball magazines. He slowly started to feel excitement bubble up inside him. 

“Okay so, I already have a setting inside the computer. I guess we can do a trial race and see from there?”

Genji nodded. 

Oxten was quick, but her speed relied on her blinks, not her actual legs. Genji could easily keep up with her until she decided to blink ahead. It slowly became a game of tag. Genji would go just slightly ahead of her and when she thought she could get him, he would dash ahead of her. It was currently seven to ten and Oxten was in the lead. 

“You know this actually looks like fun.” 

“S-strike Commander Sir!” She came to a screeching halt in front of him. 

“Oh please, don’t stop on my account it was just getting good, I didn’t think there would be anybody who could possibly keep up with you, I didn’t even think to ask Gabe about agent Shimada. Back in the day at base Reyes would always challenge me to races. And-” 

They both just looked at him.

“A-anyways” He flushed. “Dinner’s coming up, and I know how much you would hate to miss it. Also,-” A whining was heard behind him. “I think this one need to go out.” Genji nodded. 

He bowed to Oxten. 

“Oh Genji it’s okay!” She waved her hands at him. He began to take his leave.”Oh! Also Genji?” He turned around at his name. She smiled. 

“Call me Lena, everyone does.” He stared then nodded and continued on his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet baby made a new friend!!! imma cry!!


	13. December 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe spend a day with soldier.

December 13th

Commander Reyes awoke at 3am on the dot. It was his old habit that he seemed to never have kicked. He was still not used to having a dog on his bed or next to it. He seems to be guarding the door, even though Gabe knew no one could possibly get inside. Soldier started to whine. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m getting up, don't rush me.” He stretched and threw on some sweatpants. 

He still didn’t have time to acquire pet items besides food, so he just left the pup outside to do its businesses. It was not like he was going to go far, he stayed around. He did some warm-up stretches while he waited. Once all done outside he made a B-line for the kitchen to start up the coffee machine with Soldier right behind him. He filled the dog bowl and tossed some eggs and bacon in the pan. Since he had time he started up the tea also, he would be thanked later. Commander Reyes took his plate and sat at the table staring at Soldier eating his food.

“Why the hell did you think he did that? I sure as hell didn’t recruit him just to have him killed on a haywire mission like that.” Gabe munched his bacon. 

Soldier just looked at him while chewing his food.

“I wasn’t in the wrong . . . I could have taken that bullet better than him!” he glared at his eggs.

Soldier just blinked at him. 

He finished his breakfast and went back to his room and took a shower to start his day, his really odd, quiet, day. He would probably mostly get desk work and reports done. He spent at least two hours in the gym switching between working out and tossing the ball back and forth with Soldier.

What the hell did he used to do before he acquired the cowboy and ninja? Had it really been that long. Damn he was getting too old for this. 

“Bark!” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely far behind. 
> 
> They are going to be page long parts for now.... sorry !


	14. December 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldiers Adventure!

December 14th

  
  


Soldier awoke because he had to go outside. Another day, another pee. He hopped off the bed and headed to the door. It didn’t open for him, he started to scratch on it to see it that would work. His owner would always touch the wall and it would just open? Why was it not working? He started to whine louder until it awoke his owner. He rolled over from the bed and spread his arms out for a second.

_Humans were odd._

Soldier began to whine to get Gabe to notice his issue. He went into another room and came out and headed to the door. 

_Finally outside!_

The two of them walked the hall’s and made a lot of turns, but finally they came outside.

_Oh? Are we going on a run today? Can We? Can we?_

The human started to do some weird things on the floor and then started down the path. 

_Yes! Walk time! I’m the fastest at this!_

oOo

“Okay, Soldier” Reyes walked into the mess hall. “I actually have a meeting to attend today with some pretty large mustache people, so I can't bring you with me.” 

_WHAT?! But everybody loves me!_ He Whined.

“Yeah I know, but rules are rules. I’ll have someone come around to find you in a few hours so you can go outside.” He shrugged and placed the food bowl down. “Maybe go find Shimada or something, Jesse can’t play with you today.” He rubbed Soldiers head. 

He left him inside the kitchen and headed to his meeting. Soldier didn’t really have plans for the day. Not like he ever did, but he figured he would wonder around until something interesting happened. Not many people were awake yet and no one came up to pet him, _Rude. I guess another small nap could not hurt._ He slowly fell asleep under one of the tables. 

oOo

“Aw, look at him~”

“I hate dogs. They're smelly and dangerous.”

“Who would just leave a dog in here? I didn’t know we were allowed pets?

“What are you talking about? We keep you, don’t we?” 

“Ha.Ha. Very funny Fally.” 

Soldier’s eyes opened to many voices and people around him. Too many. 

“ _Where am I? Why are you all looking at me? I want to go home. Owner? OWNER?!?!”_ Soldier started to whine to call him. 

“Tch. Look at the stupid thing. Cowering in a corner. Just chuck him outside."

Soldier didn’t like it here. He wanted to go back to the room. There were too many people, too many smells, too many faces. They smelled terrible. 

“Hello boys, whatever are you doing?”

A soft voice divided the haze. 

“Captain Amari! Ma'am we were j-just-” 

“The dog y-you see he-”

“All alone and-” 

“That’s enough out of the three of you, Smith, Fally, Desmond, you may all leave now I'll take it from here.”

“Yes Ma’am!” They all started to leave 

“Oh, and boys?” They all turned back around to face her. 

“I’ll keep this between us for now, wouldn't want _Commander Reyes_ to find out you were-” She paused to think of the word. “bothering his dog~” She smiled, but it was wicked. The color drained from the three of their faces.

“T-thank you ma’am.” they all quickly made their exit. 

She shook her head as she watched them leave.

“It’s okay Soldier, you can come out now, everybody is gone.”

He knew that voice, it was a nice voice. He slowly creeped out from under the table to be greeted with the young lady who was always with the tall mountain man.

“Hello dear.” He enjoyed the head pets she blessed him with. “How rude of Gabriel to leave you alone in this new large place.” “Come, I have to do shooting training today and maybe with your presents it might go a bit more smoothly, or at least entertaining.” She shot a quick text to Reyes. 

“Your dog is in my care. Please don’t leave him in random places.” 


	15. December 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse Awakes.

December 15th

“Jesse?” 

“Jesse?” 

He groaned as he was awoken. His eyes opened to Angela looking down on him. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Ugh. Tired, but okay, wow Angie, you’re medical nursing magic is next level stuff. You could probably bring someone back from the-oh.” He looked at his fully bandaged body. “Too soon.”

“Kinda.” She brought up his medical file. “ Everything should be okay for now, obviously no heavy lifting, or missions for a while. I will allow you to go to the shooting rage but not combat training. Besides that, you are discharged and free to go.” 

“Thanks Doc” He slowly got up and headed to the door. 

It was around 7:30am. _ No time better for breakfast, I guess.  _ He made a quick stop to his room before leaving. He opened the door to a surprise waiting for him on his bed. A bag of candy with a simple note on it,

Welcome Back

It shouldn't have, it really shouldn't, but he slightly started to tear up. He would have to go find Moria and properly thank her. He headed to the mess hall and passed Reyes in a meeting. He nodded at Jesse and that was it. Acknowledgment. He turned a coner to be bombarded by a tiny mass. 

“Jesse! You’re back!” Fareeha tackled his legs. 

“Oomf! Howdy.” He took a step back to balance himself. 

“You’re back! Like actually back? We can play and hangout again?!” 

He chuckled.

“Well shucks, I didn’t know I was that missed.” He prompted her right side. 

__

Genji turned the corner right behind her and stopped when he saw McCree.

They both nodded to each other. 

“Glad to be back.”


	16. December 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Anna sit Gabe down and talk about his new “kids”

Gabriel Reyes was currently sitting down at a table across from one Jack Morrison and Ana Amari. He was asked to come down here and the only reason he did was because he now had a reason to skip his appointment with Moria. God he hated those. Though for the past three minutes they have just been sitting here in silence enjoying tea. 

“Can one of you  _ please _ explain to me why we are here?” 

Both Jack and Ana looked at each other.

“How  _ are  _ you doing Gabi?” Ana gently sipped her tea.

“Don’t call me that.”

She chuckled. 

“Let's skip this cryptic shit, why did you call me here?” He grunted. 

“We both wanted to know just how you are fairing? It must be hard being a father now and having safety measures and child locks.” 

Gabe resisted to roll his eyes at Ana, it didn’t go so well last time. He turned his head to jack. 

“She wants to know about how Mccree and Genji are doing.”

Oh. Why didn’t she just say that. 

Wait did she say dad?

“I saw Mccree yesterday so you’re little angel let him go.”

“Her name is Angela.” Jack said.

“Genji has been more . . . independent, I expected him to go into solitude mode with no Mccree around.” 

They all nodded. 

“But how are YOU feeling about everything going on.” She pushed again.

Gabe had to think this over. After the botched mission he had been in a slight funk. It was nobody fault until his own. He should have been more aware. That will never happen again. 

“Jesse has been doing good. He is slowly adjusting and finding his place. His educational lessons are slow, but a good process. He can think critically so that’s all that matters for now.” 

“Genji is actually reaching out more. I think not being around Mccree for a bit was good for him. I was expecting him to shut himself up again, but he didn’t. He's mostly been entertaining you're daughter.” Gabe thought it over. 

“He was hanging out with Agent Oxten yesterday.” Jack smiled.

“Really?” 

“Mhmm, He was helping her with the obstacle course Winston had made. They even started to race.”

Huh. Imagine that. Besides Tracer, Genji would be the other fastest person on base. He was glad his team was making progress. They would need that for world skills and Communication in years to come.

Moria was a whole-nother topic, but that would be addressed another day. 

A much later day. 


	17. December 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did this happen?

December 17th

Genji fell and hit the ground hard, he didn’t have time to figure out what was going on, he was being attacked right away. He sliced anotherJack in the Box and kept moving. He was heading back the way he came to the exit of the cave, his team turned a corner and they were ambushed. They tossed the orb to him and yelled for him to keep going. 

“It’s up to you now!!” They were dragged into the dark. 

Moria grabs him and tells him to keep moving. There is no time to mourn. Where the hell was Commander Reyes and Mccree?! They snuck by some small elves with extremely sharp teeth and dragging chains with people attached to them. The roof of the cave shook and it made Genji pause. 

“It’s just bombs, this is getting out of hand. We need to hurry.” They were almost to the exit.

“GOTCHA!” Many tiny hands came out from the ground and grabbed them both. 

Laughing is heard at the exit as a very large monster in a raggy fur coat enters. It’s lower half is very animal-like with only showing hooves. 

“Let us go! You have done enough damage!” Genji shouts.

He advances towards them both, pauses, and makes a motion toward Moria. The hands release her and she gently brushes herself off. 

“What about me?!” 

Moria looks at him and scoffs. 

“Take the Orb Moria, we don't have time for this.” Its deep voice echoed calls out. 

She slowly advances towards Genji, “I’m sorry Genji, It’s just business.” A portal opens up below him.

“It’s over.” The shadow figure calls out. 

There was nothing else he could do. He was caught and about to be thrown into a portal to hell. There was only one option. 

“You’re right, it is over.” He lowers his head. 

Genji grabs the orb, and as hard as he can, chucks it against the wall. 

“For you!”

It smashes and lands on the ground. 

A light shines out of it and beams of light shootout. 

The monster lets out a horrid howl and screams.

“ **NOOO!!!!”**

The elves in shock let him go, and he is dropped into the pit. His world slowly becomes darkness. 

oOo

Genji’s body falls against his bedroom floor. He stares at the ceiling.  _ Since . . . when could I . . . ?! - How did?!!? It’s been so long since Ive - . . .  _

He became weary of Moria for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh. Dream's are weird right ?!?


	18. December 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwatch gets an intruder?

ALERT! 

ALERT!

UNAUTHORIZED PERSONAL IN STORAGE ROOM B

This was not what Gabriel Reyes wanted to be awoken to in the middle of the night. He throws on some pants, grabs his shotguns and quickly but silently rushes down the halls. Genji and Mccree are already positioned outside, weapons ready, waiting for him. Crashing and rummaging could be heard from inside where they were standing. Since it was an old door that was made of wood, and only a storage closet, he prepared the two of them and kicked down the door. Weapons pointed inside. A scream was heard as the door fell in. 

“Don’t shoot! I’m from Overwatch!!” The voice inside shouted.

Genji lowered his hand at the voice. 

“Lena?!” he unsurely called out into the large closet. 

She dropped her hands from her face. 

“Genji? Is that you luv?” 

Jesse lowered peacekeeper, “T ’hell you doin in there!!?” 

Reyes holstered his guns and ran his hands over his face. “Agent Oxten, what the actual fuck?”

“Commander Reyes?! I’m so sorry! My chronal accelerator seems to be on the fritz! . . . W-where am I?” 

Jesse chuckles, “Inside a closet.” 

Lena didn’t understand why her CA did that. She just took it off for a second and went to change her shirt. She plugged in her blow dryer to dry her hair, and she went to put it back on and then “Poof” she was in a dark area. She began to stick her head out of the closet, and was met with a hand gently and slowly pushing her back in. 

“Where you are, is strictly confidential.” Reyes said.

“Oh!” She blinked her eyes. She could only see the wall behind the three of them. It was gray, not like any wall she had seen in the compound, but then again she had not been  _ everywhere _ yet. “How am I supposed to get out then? I don't want to try and blink again and end up somewhere outside of base.

Genji looked at Mccree, who smirked, “Lena, close your eyes for me.”

She places her hand over her eyes and Jesse walks into the closet and picks her up bridal style.

“Jesse??!!” She squeaks.

“Keep em closed darlin~”

Jesse takes her outside the closet, Reyes motions his finger in a circle, so he did a few spins before heading down the hall towards the elevator. 

“Does this happen often?” Jesse asks.

“No, not anymore, when Winston first made me it, I would sometimes blink into the kitchen or like the training room but never . . . Well I don’t know how far I have gone.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t quite say far. . . more like uhhh. . . horizontal?”

“That makes no sense luv.” She responds. 

oOo

“Ya can open now.”

Lena opened her eyes to Mccree and Genji standing in front of her, and was placed on the couch in the common room. It didn't seem like a long time she was carried around but who knows where they were and how long it took to get here.

“Did we go in the elevator?” She asked,

Mccree and Genji both looked at each other and shrugged. 

Lena sighed. 

“Anyways, back to bed I go, once again sorry about that! Tell Commander Reyes!!!” She waved as she headed back down the corridor to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing this!!! I just got caught up in the end of the year and stuff!!! there still coming I mean it!!! D:


	19. December 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes grab's the crew way to early to do   
> who knows what.

Moria slowly sipped her coffee and stood next to her commander at three am. She got an alert to meet in the debriefing room, upsettingly she left her lab and now she was here. 

“Why are we up this early?” She blinked at him. 

“Group mission recon.” Was his only response. 

“At three am?!”

A grunted was his only response. 

oOo

Reyes made his decision last night on his current choice. He sent a message out to the three, and told them to meet on the deck and to pack for cold, they departed in filthen. Fio started up the Blackbird and the three agents slowly appeared through the door. They looked extremely tired, and slightly worse for wear.

Jesse rubbed his eyes, “Y’all have any idea where the hell we goin? Genji just shook his head, even as a cyborg he still needed sleep. Moria just glared out the front of the ship.

“It better be important to take me away from my work.” She buttoned up her jacket. 

“Ain't the commander say we gotta pack for the cold?” He looked over at her winter, but thin jacket. 

“If it's recon, we are not gonna be posted outside in the snow. We would stand out too much.” She didn’t even bother him with a glance. Jesse guessed that made sense.

They flew for two whole hours before they appeared in a snow covered pine forest. The ship landed and the back hatch opened. The four walked out onto the snow, three looking around confused before Mccree turned his head to Commander Reyes and blinked, waiting for a response. 

“Pick one.” 

“Huh?” They said in unison. 

“Pick a tree out, to bring back.”

Moira turned on her heel and shoved right between Genji and Jesse to get to Reyes, “You took me away from  **MY** work to pick out a  **_CHRISTMAS TREE_ ** when I could have just  **_MADE_ ** one in the lab!”

Reyes shrugged. “It’s not the same. Now hurry before the sun rises and people start to show.” 

Jesse couldn't remember the last time he had an actual Christmas tree! It had to be maybe around when he was seven or eight! He didn’t think that Reyes would be the type of person who openly celebrated Christmas like this, since it was more about family and gift giving.

Learned something new everyday. He was suddenly more awake. 

“Only thing is, it’s got to be able to fit inside the ship,”Reyes said.

Reyes thought back to when Overwatch was first founded. How his personality made people cautiously approach him. If it was not for the  _ Golden Boy Morison _ , he probably would have been left out of everything. At first he didn’t get it, why complete strangers would come together for a holiday that some didn’t even celebrate. He remembers hating waking up early every year to have Ana and Jack drag him out to try and find a tree. But slowly it just became tradition and some years he would awake before the both of them. He wouldn’t go find them or anything just sit in the common room with coffee until they awoke and walked in.

“I’m going back to the ship to wait, this is childish.” Moria turned around to watch the BlackBird lift off and leave, stranding them here. She glared at Reyes who just smirked at her. “This is a group bonding experience, told you to dress warm.” He zipped up his coat. 

Mccree turned to Genji excitedly, “Bet ya I can find a bigger one than you.” They both stared at each other in silence then Genji was gone in a flash of red. You could hear Jesse laugh fall off the deeper he went into the trees. Gabe and Moira slowly followed. This was good, they needed this, they all needed it. A breath of fresh air.

oOo

“Gen come here! This is it Gen! I don’t know why, I just got this gut feeling that this is the one we should get.”

Genji looked at the tree. They had gone through at least twenty-five trees  _ each _ , all disagreeing with each other. They were truthfully getting nowhere so Mccree stormed off. Genji later found him in a small clearing. Staring at a single tree right in the middle.

When Fio touched back down and opened the back hatch, she was surprised to find the tree they had chosen to pick out. 

“That’s it?” 

It was a small tree, probably only coming up to waist height.

“Yep!” Jesse responded.

“Are you sure?” She asked and looked skeptically at Reyes, who shrugged. 

Both boys just nodded, Reyes picked up the tree by the middle and hauled it inside the aircraft and they headed back to the compound.

_ Maybe this year will be different.  _ Jesse thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still updating this!!! its slow and I'm sorry but I didn't forget about it !!


End file.
